


Lollipops

by NonexistentSoul (TheDevilOnYourShoulder)



Series: Stories from my fanfiction account [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Vampire Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilOnYourShoulder/pseuds/NonexistentSoul
Summary: Nishiki interrupts one of Harry's feeding sessions. Needless to say Harry is not impressed. The emerald eyed man gets his revenge in the form of... kisses and lollipops?





	1. Chapter 1

His throat was starting to burn again. It was a familiar burn, a slow building burn. Harry had done his best to ignore it but it was growing. Just like it always did. He tore the plastic wrapping from a blood pop before sticking the lolly into his mouth. It helped make the burning recede but Harry could still feel it festering in the back of his throat.

He knew he'd have to feed soon. If he let his thirst get overpowering he'd end up killing someone, which he definitely didn't want happening. But if he fed soon he'd be able to drink without killing his victim. Harry sighed in annoyance. Of course his thirst would feel overwhelming on his first day at Kamii Academy. Sometimes being a vampire really had its drawbacks.

No. That was a lie, in Harry's opinion being a vampire was one huge drawback. It was then he caught a hint of a scent he didn't expect finding at a muggle academy. A sly smirk made its way onto Harry's face. He recognized that scent easily enough.

There was a ghoul at Kamii academy, maybe even more than one.

Man, whoever it was must really have some balls to enrol in a muggle school. It was hard enough having to drink peoples blood to survive; Harry didn't even want to think of what it would be like having to eat them.

Not that he was saying ghouls were monsters or anything; just that it had to be hard for them.

Harry had been mistaken for a ghoul before, boy had that been interesting. He'd been drinking blood from a man's neck –in a very intimate position might he add- and somebody had walked in on them. They'd called the CCG on Harry and they had tried to arrest him. Harry had gotten away unscathed but slightly thirsty. Though seeing the confused faces of the CCG officers had been worth it.

Harry decided to ignore the scent of ghoul for now. He's too thirsty to pay much attention to anything besides the burning in his throat. He sits through his classes, trying to pay attention but failing. He goes through six blood pops and only gets scolded for having food in class once.

Once all his classes are finished he rushes out, ignoring how late it is. He'd opted to take the late afternoon and night classes, the sun didn't physically hurt him but it could make him feel weak and tired.

After dumping his books at his apartment he makes his way to his usual hunting ground; a popular bar not far from where he lived. He often went there when he got thirsty. Alcohol did give peoples blood a slightly sour taste but Harry had gotten used to it.

He entered the bar, scanning the crowd in search of his next target. A few people jumped out at him instantly and he eventually decided on a brunette with stunning blue eyes. After grabbing himself a drink he made his way over to her. Turning up the charm he started a conversation with her, flirting subtly as he went.

After an hour or so she agreed to leave with him. Sometimes Harry slept with the people he drank from, sometimes he didn't; it depended on his mood. If he didn't want to drink with them he'd just knock them out once he satisfied his thirst.

When a vampire bit someone they injected harmless toxins into their victims. Vampires could control which toxins were injected. There was a toxin that made the victim mostly unable to feel the vampire biting and draining their blood, the side affect to that one was it left the victims rather aroused. Another toxin would wipe the victim's memories of the night away completely, knocking them out and leaving them feeling like they had a nasty hangover in the morning. Vampires could also choose not to inject any toxins but that was rather painful for their victim.

The brunette looped her arm around his and he led her out of the bar. They didn't even make it halfway down the street before she jumped on him, kissing him viciously. He returned the kiss, knowing by now how to make it seem like he was enthusiastic.

He gently led her to a nearby alleyway for some privacy. If she noticed she didn't protest.

He pressed her against the wall gently. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his waist. He deepened the kiss before pulling away gently. He chuckled slightly as she leant forward in an attempt to keep their lips connected.

He kissed a trail of light kisses down her jaw to her collarbone before fastening his lips on her neck. Harry can feel her pulse beating erratically and he can't help but hum in contentment. His fangs slide out from behind his canines and pierce into her skin.

Harry decided that he'd use the toxin that made the pain of the bite and drinking numb (And aroused the victims). He'd probably sleep with her and then wipe her memories in the morning if necessary. The girl moaned; her fingers scrapped down his back, probably leaving marks through his clothes.

Harry was too busy to notice.

He'd lost himself in the sweet taste of her blood. There was a small part of his mind monitoring how much blood he took so he wouldn't accidentally kill her but the rest was lost completely in blood lust. Her blood tasted like honey mixed with apples and had a metallic pang to it. It wasn't the best blood he'd tasted but it definitely wasn't the worst.

"Well what do we have here? Two little love birds, how cute." A condescending voice cut through the air making Harry and the woman, Harry thinks her name is Fay or something like that, freeze. His fangs retract and he has to stop himself from growling. He hadn't had the chance to completely satisfy his blood lust yet.

He decided to shrug of whoever had spoken and licked the puncture wound of Fay's neck, watching as it healed in seconds. The only evidence that it was there in the first place was a dark hickey. He once again captured her lips with his own. He groaned slightly as his tongue tangled with hers. She let out a soft sound and pressed her body flush against his.

Apparently ignoring whoever had spoken had not been a good idea. "Don't ignore me you bastard. I'm only here because you're feeding in my territory."

With an annoyed sigh Harry untangled himself from Fay's grasp. He had thought the man talking would have left by now but he was obviously wrong. Harry turned to face him, his eyes flittering over the man before him in assessment.

The man had messy ginger hair, sharp orange eyes and a sharp smirk on his face. He had a pair of glasses perched on his nose and was wearing jeans with a plain top.

Harry sniffed and smiled sharply when he recognised the scent tickling his nose. The man before him was a ghoul, of that he was sure. He also recognized the man's scent from Kamii academy. "You go to Kamii academy don't you? I can't tell if you're brave or stupid."

The man tensed at the insult, looking like he was going to close the distance between them and punch him in the face. Harry was reminded of Fay's presence when she reached out and clutched his arm. The brunette looked scared stiff but she hadn't run away yet so Harry would give her that.

He leant down and kissed her cheek softly "I'm sorry but it looks like something's come up. I don't think I'll be able to take you to my apartment tonight. Maybe I'll see you at the bar another time?" She looked upset but nodded before hurrying out of the alleyway.

When she was out of sight Harry sighed and leant against the alley wall. "Well thanks to you I just lost a perfectly good meal." He knew it was safe to talk like that to this man. Most people automatically assumed he was a ghoul and this time wouldn't be any different. The man had already mentioned his feeding territory and Harry knew he was a ghoul so he saw no harm in his little announcement.

The man growled. "So you're the bastard that's been hunting in my territory. You'll pay for that." Before the man got a chance to launch himself forward Harry held up a lazy hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see I go to Kamii academy as well and I've always wondered how the school would react if they found out one of their students was a ghoul."

Harry raised an eyebrow at now pissed of the man looked. Harry was glad that the guy had picked up on his subtle threat. The man was practically shaking in poorly contained anger "You wouldn't dare." Harry shrugged nonchalantly "Try me."

Harry stood, stretched languidly and made his way past the man and out the alleyway. As Harry passed him he placed his hand on his shoulder for a second and murmured a smug "See you at school."

The man looked like he wanted nothing more than to punch Harry in the face.

Line-break

It had been a week since the alleyway accident and Harry was getting thirsty again. It didn't help that he hadn't satisfied his thirst completely last time. So when he caught a hint of the ginger ghoul's scent he decided to pay him a visit. After all, it was his fault that Harry didn't get to finish his meal.

Sticking a blood pop into his mouth Harry half hearted hummed the tune of a muggle song as he followed the man's scent. It led him back into the building, up two levels and into a classroom. When Harry peeked through the window there were only two people inside.

A girl with short brown hair and soft brown eyes stood next to the ginger ghoul, they appeared to be talking. Harry could tell she was human by her scent which was slightly surprising. Why would a ghoul want to hang out with a human? Was he going to eat her?

Harry waltzed up to the door, knocked on it and then shyly opened it. He put on a sheepish expression when the two people inside caught sight of him. The ghoul stiffened defensively while the girl just looked confused.

Harry looked down at his feet trying to look as shy and innocent as possible, inwardly enjoying the fury on the guys face. Served him right for interrupting Harry's meal. "I'm really sorry to interrupt but I'm new here and I appear to be lost. Do you mind telling me where Mr. Sao's office is?"

The girl leaped at the chance to help the 'shy' stranger. "Of course we can. If you want we can take you there. I'm Nishino Kimi and that's Nishio Nishiki. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry easily returned the girls smile "It's a pleasure to meet you to. I'm Potter Harry." He stepped forward so that he was in front of Nishiki.

The ghoul tensed even further and Harry could see suspicion and annoyance clearly in those orange eyes. Harry reached into his pocket searching for something. A second later he found it and let out a triumphant noise while holding up his prize.

In his hand was a blood pop. He held it out to Nishiki "Want a lollypop?" Harry pointed to the one in his mouth "Trust me they're good." The man was full on glaring now but Harry ignored it. He waited till the man hesitantly took the offered blood pop.

Whirling around to face Kimi he asked the girl "Do you want a lollypop to Kimi-chan? I have strawberry, lime or cola." He had a bunch of muggle lollypops mixed in with the blood pops for occasions such as this.

Kimi smiled nervously "Strawberry please." Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out a strawberry lollypop. He handed it to the girl "Here you go. Okay now let's head of to 's office. I have to hand in my assignment."

Kimi nodded, Nishiki scowled. The girl led the way out of the classroom but before Harry could follow her Nishiki grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face the ghoul. "What do you think you're doing? If you came here to hurt Kimi you'd be better of leaving now because I'm not going to let you hurt her."

As Harry absently noticed that Nishiki had put the unopened blood pop in his pocket instead of eating it a plan came to his mind. It would be risky, not to mention dangerous which only made it more exciting.

Harry lazily took his own blood pop out of his mouth so that he could reply. "Who said I was here for her?" And then, before Nishiki could react, Harry leant forward and kissed the ginger ghoul.


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say Nishiki hadn't taken being kissed very well. Luckily Harry had been able to use the ginger haired ghouls shock to escape unharmed. Still, Harry couldn't help but remember how soft the ghoul's lips had been against his own.

One good thing that happened though was that Kimi invited him to go out and get a coffee with her. What was even better was that they were going to get a coffee from the coffee shop that Nishiki worked at.

Harry had been able to satisfy his thirst last night –his victim had been a blonde with hazel eyes, the guy had been pure eye candy- so not only was he in a good mood but he also felt like he had plenty of energy.

Kimi watched him bounce around as they made their way towards the cafe "What's got you in such a good mood Hari-kun?" Harry shrugged "I just got a really good sleep last night." Not true, he'd barely slept at all last night; vampires didn't need as much sleep as ghouls or humans did.

The conversation stopped as they entered the cafe and sat at a two person table near the window. Harry instantly recognized the smell that hung in the air. Why did this place smell so heavily of ghouls? The answer came to him as he studied the employees. All of them were ghouls.

A cafe run by ghouls? How quaint.

He hummed as he looked through the menu, Kimi doing the same. In the end Harry decided on a slice of apple pie and a cup of coffee. Kimi was going to get a strawberry tart and a hot chocolate. Now all they had to do was wait for a waiter or waitress to come take their order.

Said waiter turned out to be Nishiki, who was not impressed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nishiki scowled as he pointed at Harry. Harry pouted and Kimi sent the ginger haired ghoul a glare and lectured him for 'upsetting cute little Hari-kun.' As soon as Kimi wasn't looking Harry sent Nishiki a triumphant look.

Harry: 1 - Nishiki: 0

Nishiki irritably took down their orders; he was gripping the pencil so hard as he wrote that Harry was surprised he didn't break it. While Harry and Kimi waited for their food they chatted quietly. Harry found that he genuinely liked Kimi, she was a sweet girl and she could easily hold a conversation.

When their food finally arrived Nishiki set Kimi's food down before going to hand Harry his. Unfortunately Nishiki 'tripped' and 'accidentally' dropped Harry's pie onto his lap where it proceeded to splat against his jeans. Nishiki's only reaction was to mutter a sarcastic "Whoops, sorry." Okay, Harry would give him that one.

Harry: 1 – Nishiki: 1

Oh it was on. The ghoul was going down.

Harry quickly snuck into the men's, cast a cleaning spell and his pants were as good as ever. His magic had gotten weaker since becoming a vampire but he could still use it.

He made his way back to the table. Kimi told him that she'd made Nishiki go get him another slice of apple pie to make up for the one that had been dropped. Perfect. Harry knew exactly what he wanted to do to get revenge.

When Nishiki did return with the pie Harry quickly took a small bite, frowning slightly. "There's something wrong with this pie." Nishiki sighed "There's nothing wrong with your damn pie, stop being so fussy." Harry shook his head "No it taste funny. You should try it."

Nishiki sighed again, realising Harry wouldn't stop bugging him till he tried some of the pie. He grabbed a fork and was about to scoop up some of the pie when Harry moved the plate out of reach. "You're not allowed to touch my pie." Nishiki had to resist the urge to strangle the emerald eyed man. "How the hell am I supposed to taste the pie without eating any?"

Harry smirked "Like this." Harry took a large bite of the pie before swallowing it. The next second, before Nishiki could react, Harry's right in front of him and pressing their lips together. Harry can feel the ginger stiffen in shock which only made him smirk.

He pressed himself against Nishiki and nibbled on his bottom lip. Nishiki gasped and Harry used that chance to slip his tongue inside the others mouth. Harry knew that there are people watching, that Kimi's watching but shrugged it off. This is for dropping pie on me you bastard.

When he finally pulls away Nishiki is still frozen but he looked flushed and his eyes are slightly glazed. The cafe is dead silent; nobody dares to make a noise. Harry licks his lips "Now that I think about it I actually like the taste of the apple pie here."

And with that he waved goodbye to Kimi, who seemed to be in shock, and waltzed out of the cafe.

Harry: 2 – Nishiki: 1

Victory was sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

Another advantage of being a vampire was the near photographic memory. It meant Harry didn't need to study as much or pay as much attention in class as he used to. Which was why he was currently slumped over his desk, half heartedly sucking on a blood pop.

If there was one thing Harry hated (Besides crazed dark lords) it was boredom. A bored Harry was not a happy Harry. And currently Harry was really bored. The teacher droned on in front of the class and Harry nearly fell asleep multiple times. This teacher was nearly as bad as Professor Binns, which shouldn't be possible.

When the class finally finished Harry was beyond relief. One more second and he was sure he would have died. He made his way out into the corridor before suddenly freezing. What was that delectable smell hanging in the air? He was sure that whoever it belonged to had to have delicious tasting blood.

Harry licked his lips, when was the last time he fed? All of a sudden he couldn't remember and the burning in his throat was growing intolerable. He stalked down the halls of the school determined to find the student with such an arousing smell.

It took a while but Harry eventually found them, or to be more specific, found him. He was a shy nerdy looking kid which was surprising. He had black hair and sharp grey eyes. An eye patch hid his left eye from sight.

The scent coming of the boy was stronger now that Harry was closer to him. He smelt like a ghoul, only more powerful, with a hint of something else.

And then a thought struck him.

Did ghoul's blood taste different from human blood? He couldn't help but think of Nishiki, he hadn't noticed it before but now that he thought about it the ginger ghoul had smelt pretty tasty. He'd never drunk ghoul's blood before, never really had the chance.

And it was then Harry made up his mind. His goal was no longer revenge, it was now to get close to Nishiki so he could find out what ghouls blood tasted like. He glanced at the delicious smelling boy with black hair, as much as Harry wanted a taste he knew that now wasn't the time.

He had to go find Nishiki. So with that thought he whirled around and started walking in the direction that Nishiki's scent was coming from.

Line-break

Harry, too caught up in his thoughts of drinking ghoul's blood, forgot that Nishiki was probably pretty pissed at him for the kiss at the cafe. Which was why he was caught off guard when the enraged ginger ghoul grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and shoved him up against the wall.

Harry didn't react, simply raised an eyebrow. Nishiki snarled at him in fury "Why the hell did you kiss me you bastard?" Harry shrugged "I don't know. I was bored I guess." Something sparked in Nishiki's eyes "You kissed me in front of everyone because you were bored? Kimi's been lecturing me and asking me why I never told her I was gay. I'm not gay." The sheer disbelief and anger in Nishiki's voice was obvious.

Harry couldn't help but ask "You sure about that? 'Cause you seemed to enjoy it when I kissed you last time. You were all flushed and everything." The grip Nishiki had on Harry's shirt tightened. "You basta-mph!"

Once again Harry had pressed his lips against Nishiki's. Only this time the ghoul didn't freeze in shock. He shoved Harry away from him and wiped a hand across his lips. "See you're blushing. You totally like it when I kiss you." Harry pointed a hand at Nishiki's mortified red face.

"God dammit. Will you stop kissing me?" Harry pouted before sighing in defeat "Fine. I won't kiss you anymore without your permission." Nishiki grinned wickedly "Good. Now hold still while I punch you."


	4. Chapter 4

There was a weird dark haired old man walking towards him.

Harry wasn't really sure how to react. He could tell the man was a human but the man's intense stare was starting to creep him out. Did he run or did he stand his ground. Run or stay? Run or stay?

And while he knew he could easily beat the man he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to himself. Especially in front of the muggles.

Harry was about to stand from the table when his knight in shining armour walked past. Using his quick reflexes Harry grabbed Nishiki's hand and pulled him into the seat across from Harry. Since the table Harry was sitting at only had two spots the creepy man realised his plan to sit across from Harry was ruined and promptly left the cafe.

Harry sighed in relief before turning to face the struggling ginger ghoul. Nishiki was still working so he was in his waiter uniform and Harry took a quick moment to admire the way said uniform clung to all the right places before explaining the situation to the pissed off ginger ghoul.

Nishiki calmed slightly when he realised that Harry didn't plan on jumping/spontaneously kissing him and quickly got back to work.

Harry sipped his coffee and hummed in appreciation as the taste hit his tongue. Ever since Kimi had taken him here he'd been addicted to the coffee, it was easily the best he'd ever had. He took a bite from his slice of apple pie, which he'd only ordered to annoy Nishiki.

He was bored. He wasn't thirsty as he'd gone out last night and drunk from a man with gorgeous brown eyes. He'd thought about finding a ghoul to drink from but it felt like he'd be giving up on his ghoul to drink Nishiki's blood if he did.

Humming the tune of a random song he suddenly had a thought. Standing from his table he quickly approached Nishiki who stood behind the counter. After catching the ghoul's attention he smiled charmingly before asking a confident "Do you want to go on a date with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"No."

Harry pouted but didn't let the rude dismissal get to him.

"Pwease?"

Nishiki scowled, his annoyance was obvious but Harry had no intention of leaving till the ginger ghoul agreed to go out with him.

"No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"God damn it I already said no."

"But I'm so innocent and adorable."

Nishiki snorted in disbelief and Harry pouted again.

"You are most definitely not innocent."

"So you admit I'm adorable."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't"

"Nawh, Nishiki-chan's getting all flustered."

"I'm not flustered and don't called me Nishiki-chan."

Nishiki looked about ready to throw a plate at Harry's face so he changed his tactic.

"Okay Nishiki-chan. Since you don't want to go out with me I'm going to go see if Kimi's free, maybe she'll want to go out with me. See you later Nishiki-chan!"

Harry knew for a fact that Nishiki hated it when he hung out with Kimi and he used that fact to his advantage. He had just finished waving and was about to leave when Nishiki grabbed the back of his top and dragged him back into the cafe.

Harry looked up at Nishiki's scowling face. "Did you change your mind?" Nishiki's face scrunched up and it looked like he'd eaten a lemon. Clearly he wasn't happy about what he was going to say. "Fine. I'll go with you. Just keep your hands to yourself."

Harry beamed happily. "Of course I will Nishiki-chan, the way you're acting you'd think I was a pervert or something."

"That's because you are a pervert. And don't call me Nishiki-chan."

"I'm not a pervert, I just know how to appreciate beauty."

"That's something a pervert would say."

"You're a bastard."

"You're the one who wanted to go on a date with me."

"I guess that's true. You're still a bastard though."

Nishiki shrugged "Sure, whatever you say chibi pervert."

"What did you just call me?"

"Chibi pervert"

"If I'm a chibi pervert then you're an idiotic orangutan"

"Really, that's the best you could come up with?"

Harry's face crinkled in annoyance "Shut up. I'll pick you up at seven tonight. See you."

He stopped when Nishiki called out "Wait, how do you know where I live?" Harry smirked when he heard the suspicion in the gingers voice. He shrugged casually "I have my ways." And then with a wink and a wave he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Nishiki seemed surprised when Harry explained that their date would be going to the movies to see a new action movie that Harry knew the ghoul was interested in. It was like the ghoul had expected him to have the date at an abandoned warehouse or seedy nightclub. He'd also packed some vampire snacks that the ghoul should also be able to enjoy. The way the ginger's eyes widened in joy when he hesitantly bit into a blood chew had him smiling.

All in all it was a good time. Harry respected the other's boundaries and kept his hands to himself. The movie was enjoyable, full of explosions and attractive actors. Why were there never any average looking people in movies like this? And girls wearing bikinis 24/7 just didn't seem practical. He managed to make Nishiki chuckle at a few of his comments which he counted as a success. He found himself having a good time and he had to remind himself that this was only so he could get a taste of the gingers sweet smelling blood, as soon as he'd done that he'd be gone.

Once the movie was over Harry grabbed Nishiki by the hand and dragged the grumbling ghoul over to a open late coffee shop. They sat in silence as they drank their coffee, neither feeling the need to break the comfortable silence.

At the end of the night he walked the ghoul back to his apartment. Knowing he needed something to hook the other man he pinned him to the apartment door as Nishiki searched for his keys. The gingers amber eyes widened but he didn't try to get away as Harry swayed towards him.

He even felt the ghoul shuffle towards him slightly and he smirked. The ghouls eyes fluttered shut and his breath caught. Harry leaned forward till their lips were brushing, breathing in the same air. The air between them seemed to almost spark.

He pulled away "Hope you had a good night Nishiki-chan. I'll see you at campus." He slipped away and waved over his shoulder, leaving behind a flushed and confused Nishiki.

Hook, line and sinker


	7. Chapter 7

After that night it became normal for Harry to be seen hanging around with Nishiki and Kimi. As far as Kimi was aware he was just a sweet, if a bit mischievous, and innocent teenager. Nishiki never failed to grumble and complain when she doted on him. Ruffling his hair and telling him how adorable she thought he was after he arrived with sweets for everyone.

The smirks and winks he sent the ghoul behind Kimi's back after such instances only served to agitate the other man further. Despite the act he put on around her he found himself genuinely enjoying her company. She could be a bit naive or oblivious at times but aside from that she had a very positive personality that was almost infectious.

He found himself smiling and laughing around them without having to force it. Nishiki's sarcastic and defensive nature seemed to spark something inside of him and he couldn't help but continue to tease the ghoul, relishing in his rare blushes and stutters.

They didn't go on any more 'dates' but they did slowly start spending more time together just the two of them. They'd hang out at the ghoul cafe or in the library on campus. He hadn't kissed the ghoul again -he remembered the promise he'd made not to- and it was strange how much he seemed to miss the ghouls rough lips pressed against his.

The two of them always seemed to be worried when he disappeared for long periods of time though Nishiki was better at hiding it. It was strange, he hadn't had anyone worry about him in the last few centuries. As an immortal being of the night he'd quickly learnt not to get attached to people he'd inevitably outlive.

He had no way to explain to them what he was doing when he disappeared or didn't turn up at school for a few days. The doves had become more difficult to avoid. They'd started patrolling his usual hunting spots and whenever he went out for a drink he mostly returned unsuccessful. He just wasn't getting enough blood to stay strong. But couldn't he tell them that. They already thought he was weird enough.

So when his friends glanced worriedly at the dark bags under his eyes, how pale his skin had gotten and how much weight he'd lost he'd remained silent. He was good at changing the subject with a joke and even though they seemed to know what he was doing they let him steer the conversation in another direction.

One day after school he decided to go out in search of a drink. He'd done so yesterday but the person he'd drunk from turned out to be anemic and so he'd been left feeling unsatisfied and nauseous. Now his throat was starting to burn again and he knew he'd need a top up soon. As much as he loved blood-pops they wouldn't sustain him forever.

As he was leaving campus after his final class he flinched when he felt a strong grip wrap around his bony wrist. He whirled around and was so shocked at the sight of Nishiki that he let himself be dragged along by the ghoul. "What's up Nishiki? Where are we going?"

The ghouls frown deepened yet he didn't answer Harry's question. Nishiki continued to tug him along by the wrist until they reached Anteiku. He followed Nishiki into the cafe and was lead up the stairs where the customers weren't allowed.

They went into a room which seemed to be a lounge of sorts. Comfy looking couches on either side of a long table. Nishiki nudged him towards a couch before sitting across from him. They sat staring at each other for a few minutes, Harry still having no idea what was going on.

The ghoul with the eye patch walked in with a covered tray and placed it in front of Harry. The ghoul who smelt delicious but whose name he didn't even know sat down next to nishiki and stared intently into Harry's eyes. He felt a sense of dread climb up his spine.

Nishiki was the one to break the silence. "Kimi and I both noticed you'd been losing weight. I figured it was because the increase of doves in the area. Anteiku has more than enough to go around so next time you get hungry just come here alright? But right now you're gonna eat something and me and kaneki are gonna stay here to make sure you actually do."

Nishiki lifted the trays cover to reveal a severed arm. He could already tell that most of the blood had already ran out and what hadn't was probably stale and dried up. He then realized that the two people across from him were under the assumption that he was a ghoul and they wanted him to eat the torn off limb.

His brain was caught between teasing Nishiki for caring enough to do this and finding a way out of this awkward situation without revealing he was in fact a vampire. This was gonna be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :D <3 to everyone who still reads my stories, thank you for being so supportive and not getting mad at my honestly awful updating. You're all very much appreciated!


End file.
